A Time for Us
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: Just some time... a little time, for them to be together, but that only is enough (TezuFuji)
1. Promise Made

Title: A Time For Us

Author: DnKs-giRLs

Rating: um…PG…?

Pairing: Tezuka – Fuji

Disclaimers: not ours, no profit, etc…

Warning: nope

(Fuji's point of view)

Chapter 1-Promise Made

I felt his warm hand grabbing mine. His fingers slowly found their way and got entwined with my own. I gave him a questioning look, for though I really love his act, I could barely believe he really did that kind of intimacy.

"Tezuka?" I slowly spoke his name. He reacted from my calling by giving me a little yet warm smile. His hands that were holding mine squeezing my palm gently.

"Is it fine…I just want to feel the warmth of your hand," he said

"Why all of sudden?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me, and I too didn't ask him further. Maybe it was a strong connection between us that had turned into something people called understanding. I believed I understood him and that also might be my reason why I didn't beseech him. I knew he would reveal his answer when he thought the time was right.

"Fuji…" he said suddenly.

"Mm…?" I said.

"I want to say something," he said.

"Hm, bad news or good news?" I said.

"What is the difference whether it is bad or good?" he said. His hand was still holding mine.

"Um…nothing really, I just feel that it's not fair to ruin this happy day only just because of one bad news." I said. That day was really so beautiful. I could see the world outside seemed so gay. The sun peeked through the window and brighten the room we were in. Even the scent of spring was so thick in the air so it can hardly be unnoticed.

I sighed, "So beautiful…"

He followed my gaze and looked through the window. Outside, there were numerous quantities of cherry trees in bloom. The soft pink petals were lightly flown by the gentle breeze. The world seemed so peaceful then, mind if I adding some sounds of singing birds…

"Yes, it is…" he said, "So beautiful."

I threw my face to have a better view of him, my head was tilted to one side and with a genuine smile, I asked, "Ah, since when a man named Tezuka Kunimitsu can be enchanted by the view of falling cherry blossoms?"

"Who's talking about cherry blossoms?" he said.

"Eh?" I looked to him in confusion. He merely smiled, and his hand which is for time being holding mine began to move. He traced my arm with his index finger to my elbow, then he raised his hand. Moment later, I felt his hand cupped my cheek so gently. His touch, his warmth, his radiance were enough to drive me mad. I slowly closed my eyes, enjoying the touch.

"I have a much better view here." He said softly.

"Eh… are you talking about me?" I asked him teasingly.

"I leave that to your own consideration," he answered.

"Then I'll take that as an affirmative," I said. "Thank you, captain, I'm much flatttered."

My smile grew wider when I felt his thumb drawing line along my lips. How I wanted to lick it that time, I'm sure he knew for he eventually bring that delicate finger even deeper to my parted lips.

"Can't you say "thank you" better than that?" he whispered.

I licked the very tip of his finger briefly. My hand caught his and I held it in front of my face.

"Maybe I can…"

I brought my lips to his. We shared a kiss, it wasn't like I kisssed him or he kissed me. Like I said, we shared a kiss. A long, emotive, and passionate kiss, with emotion that tasted far sweeter than nectar in my mouth.

We broke apart in mere seconds; it wasn't the right place to do such thing after all. But still I could feel the remnants of the kiss on my lips. I knew my face must have turned slightly pink –and so was his.

"Fuji…"he said.

"Yes?' I said without paying much attention.

He didn't answer it at first, so I turned my head and faced him. I was surprised to see his face. It looked as if he was being hurt, though I didn't know why.

"I have to go," he said.

I took a deep breath. In my effort to avoid his gaze, I looked aside, "Can we not talk about that now, Tezuka?"

"But we must talk about this. Sooner or later. I know that and I believe you too," he said.

"Yes, but…not now…" I said. Why did my voice become so sad? Why did my tears felt likely to fall? Why…

"I've told you not to ruin this beautiful day with a bad news." I said, hoping he could not notice the bitter of my voice.

"Fuji, I'm sorry…" he said.

We kept silence for a moment. Then, when I felt I have regained my composure, I faced him.

"So, what made you to take that matter to surface, ne, Tezuka?" I said.

"They hastened the time," he calmly answered.

"Oh, I see now…" I said. Only God knew how could I possibly held my smile on place. "So, when the exact time really is?"

"They give me three months," he said.

"Three months, eh?" I unconsciously repeated. "That's not really a short amount of time…I can get prepared, and you too…"

"Fuji…"he said. "I don't want to go."

I could not look into his face for I knew it would reflect sorrow, a deep sorrow that I too felt it placed on my face. Sadness had no mercy, once it came to you, you could do nothing to make it pass except just wait.

I also didn't want him to go. How could I let the man I loved the most with all of my existence go from my sight? It was so cruel, even if that only happen in dream. Moreover, that time, we didn't talk about dream but the vivid reality.

My mind was so distracted until I couldn't see his hand extend to grab my face before I felt it gently touch my chin and raised my face upwards.

"Are you sad?" he said, another stupid question. Truly, in time like that I could not keep myself from wandering if he really meant his words or merely teasing me.

"I am. What else do you expect me to feel after all the things that have happened and will happen between us?" I said.

"Will there be anything happen between us; I will worship that with all my soul." He said. "People said that anything is better than none."

That was enough to drive my tears to fall. But I have promised myself not to cry in front of him. I would bide him farewell with a happy smiling face.

"Tezuka, please…"I said, even then my voice was weak. "Please don't remind me about that."

"I'm so sorry, Fuji." He said. "I can not be right by your side anymore, I can watch for you no more, I can give nothing, nor promise anything, yet be sure that I will have you for evermore, and let you have me even more."

That face was still smiling when he said those words. I realized that he smiled more frequently that time. I was so hopeless. If Tezuka can smile, there was no way for me to do the opposite.

"Well, you're supposed to." I said." You're the one who said would take care of me forever, yet now you want to leave me behind. I can haunt you after my death, though, to make you repay for this."

"That's not like I want it myself," he said. "If I were to choose, you know that I would absolutely prefer to be right by your side. Only in my case, I have no choice."

I smiled, "I know."

He released my chin and I saw him spread his arms. Without even think for a second, I leaned forward into his embrace. It was so warm, so peaceful, to have his arms enfolding my body. He planted a kiss on my forehead, so lovingly.

"Promise me never to forget me?" he said. I nodded.

"Promise me never to stop loving me?" he said, and again, I nodded.

"Promise me never to betray me. That you will always be mine. That I will always have the best spot in your heart. That I will always be the one you remember throughout your entire life, whether in your sad or happy times?" he said.

I laughed. "What are you trying to say, Tezuka? You make it sounded like a marriage plight."

"Say, do you want to marry me, Fuji Shuusuke?" he asked.

"Hmm…I'd like to." I said.

"Then promise me."

I gave him a kiss before I answered, "I promise."

He tightened his embrace and brought my face closer to his heart.

"Good then," I heard him say. "Then I can die in bliss."

- end chapter 1 -

( A/N : gulp hard err... some reviews would be nice, please do tell us what do you think about this piece of fic...or if you feel that this fic doesn't deserve to have any review, well...hide themselves any rotten things would be... fine )


	2. Promise Kept

Title: A Time For Us

Author: DnKS - giRLs

Rating: erm…PG maybe

Pairing: still our beloved Tezu-Fuji

Disclaimers: not ours, no profit, etc

Warning: nope! Really n-o-p-e!

(Fuji's point of view)

Chapter 2-Promise Kept

Warm breeze greeted me when I walked through the still-dew-covered-grass. The tiny blades of leaves tickled the lower part of my feet underneath my jeans. It was still the very beginning of morning, yet the weather felt so warm. Maybe it was because summer time had approached at that time. Or it was merely because my feelings that grew rather fine at the time being.

So peaceful, so serene, those were my first impression about that day. If he were there, he would have cherished the time as I did. Yet, he wasn't here with me.

I hurried my steps, knowing exactly what the thing that awaited for me at the end of my way. I could not wait any time longer to get there, just to find a standing still grey tombstone with a very familiar name carved there.

I bent forward and put a bunch of lilies that I had brought earlier in front of the stone. I knew that he was not really a kind of person who fond of flower, but I really thought that lily did resemble him very much. It had dignity, power and beauty combined in perfect harmony. It was so much just like him.

Still facing the stone, I brought myself to kneel in front of it. My fingers traced the letters that were carved there. Along the line, it made up two words, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Good morning, Tezuka," I said almost like a whisper. "It has been almost a year now. I'm kind of missing you."

Nothing returned my words else than the caring breeze. As they said, death did not talk. Nonetheless, I felt as if I really talked to him, it almost felt like he could really hear my voice and speak to me anytime he wanted to.

I tried to regain my composure and clearing my throat in attempt to hide the unspoken cry. Strange, I knew there was no way he could see me, but still I did not want to be seen broken. At least not to him.

"Saa…as I've said before, it has been a year," I started the conversation. "You sure have missed a lot of events. I have too many things to say…I don't know where to start…"

Darn, I could feel my eyes hurting. My tears must not fall. They were not supposed to fall!

I leaned closer so my forehead nearly touched the stone. I grabbed the edge of that solid stone as my support, for I felt I were about to collapse if I release my grip. For that time, it was my only reminder of him.

"I miss you…" I whispered. Stop trying to halt myself; I let my tears to flow. "I miss you a lot, I want you, I need you…"

It took maybe longer than minutes for me to satisfy myself with crying softly. Unspoken words flew out from my lips. Death did not speak, but did they also not hear?

Then, after I emptied myself from sorrow and pain, I smiled.

"Don't worry, ne, Tezuka, I won't commit suicide or something like that," I said. "I will continue living, as I've promised to you before. Beside, I still have plenty reasons to do so."

I settled myself more comfortably –as comfortable as the bare ground could provide. I started to doubt my early decision in wearing my black sweatshirt, for the weather seemed getting warmer than I thought it might be. But Tezuka really loved the sweatshirt. I could recall several times I found him smiling when I had that said piece of cloth on my body. Though at the end, he would surely strip it off from me.

So I ended up sitting with my knees held up high to my chin. My arms crossed, holding my feet while I put my face in between my knees.

"Sorry about the lilies, I don't know if you like them or not but I think it is not a proper way to visit somebody's grave without any flower. Especially if it is the grave of the person that I love the most." I said.

"You brought me irises on my last birthday. Before that you have also brought me violets, lavenders, anemones, columbines, delphiniums, hydrangeas and I just realize, all of them were blue in colour. You are far too sweet, ne, Tezuka…"

Yes, I could remember it, very clearly in my mind. It seemed as if just yesterday I slept in Tezuka's arms, just a couple of week since we got together and maybe just a year or so since the first time I knew him. Time did flow so fast. But the rush of it was very harsh, the wind of time. Not a slight breeze that caressed me but a powerful twine that torn me.

I had so much to remember. The sight of Tezuka's smile when he greeted me in the morning was still vivid in my head. Even when the shadow of death slowly took over him, he never failed to show his smile to me, as if to strengthen me. He smiled to me, and only me. It made me feel somewhat special to him.

I remembered his voice every time he spoke to me, every time he whispered my name. I remembered every single fight that we ever had, and every single way we did to get over it. I remembered his silent gestures of intimacies that he ever showed to me. The way his hand grabbing mine when we walked side by side. The way his eyes looking past through me in our time together.

I remembered every kiss, every hug, every love that we had made.

I remembered my last glimpse of him before the God of Death claimed his soul. His peaceful eyes and weak smile that encouraged me. I felt no regret because he didn't feel it either. I didn't even cry because that time I felt so relieved. For years I had been watching him fighting on the verge of his live, and that time I saw he was being released.

"A year indeed is a long time, Tezuka," I said. "Do you miss me there?"

A little breeze came. It caressed my cheeks and I smiled.

"Was that you?" I asked to the sky. "Really, Tezuka, I'm expecting something better than this from you. If you want me to know your presence, at least you can do much more than a light breeze like that."

As if to answer me, suddenly I felt a stronger wind hurled around me. It passed through the grass and made my hair to dance in front of my eyes. Though barely, I could smell a faint scent of evergreen there. A scent that reminded me of a certain person.

"Tezuka…" I whispered.

With a smile, I shouted to the sky, "See, I've told you that you can do better than just a little breeze!"

The wind blew even more than before. I laughed within the swirling twist of air and my heart felt light in an instant. Tezuka had never left me. He always there with me. He had never left me, not then, not now, and not ever.

- the end-

(A/N : err… reviews and such…?)


End file.
